1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to a wheel and axle assembly for toy vehicles.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, in particular, motorized toy vehicles capable of four wheel, or even six wheel, drive such as those disclosed and claimed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,135; 4,467,557; and 4,459,776 that can clamber over various surfaces and obstacles are popular playthings. However, there remains a need for new toy vehicles that can overcome obstacles in an entertaining manner. In real life vehicles there have been attempts, particularly with respect to tractors, to increase traction of the vehicles by extendable lugs as in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,326,500; 1,542,206; 1,578,478; 1,997,835; and 2,924,586. However, such prior art solutions to the problem of increasing traction, and hence the ability of the vehicle to overcome obstructions, are not applicable to toy vehicles.